It's You
by Quartz KitKat
Summary: The Stage. The Crowd. The Music. That's what kept them together. That's what made them famous. "I present to you The Godlings, and The Heroes. Tonight they will be performing live their new album!" Full of Percy's Sass, Leo's humor and Annabeth's cleverness, rated T just to be safe. Better summary inside. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoH or any of the songs in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I unfortunately do **not ** Own PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS or HEROES OF OLYMPUS.

And now I cry!

I would like to present to you... It's You

* * *

The stage. The crowd. The music. Those were the three things that held them together, not like some superstars, who are stuck together by their drugs, alcohol and sex. Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, PiperMcLean and Reyna Bellona. The Godlings, were outcasts, pop stars and legends. They were nineteen and making the most of they're lives.

The stage. The crowd. The music. The three things that they loved, the three things that made them famous. Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace and Leo Valdez. The Heros were the male copy of the Godlings, they were, also, in a way their enemies.

The two bands were rivals since kindergarden. Yet lovers in the same time.

* * *

Annabeth's Pov

"Hellooo Philadelphia! Now you know who we are but I'm gonna say it anyway, We Are THE GODLINGS and we will Rock Your Night!" I Shouted through the microphone. I nodded my head at the girls and: The crowd cheered, The lights flashed and our music started.

(_Annabeth__, _**Thalia,** Piper, _Reyna_, _**all apart for Reyna** _) (Riptide by Emma Stevens (I thought it was ironic!))

_"_Something's happening to me and you  
Lighting up the night brighter than the moon  
I couldn't stop it if we wanted to  
Tell me I'm not dreaming

**Oh oh, I'm out of my depth**  
**Struggling to breathe, got to catch my breath**  
**A little voice saying yes yes yes**  
**I can hear the sirens screaming**

_When you touch me, when you hold me_  
_I don't care, I'm in too deep_

_**You're like a riptide dragging me away**_  
_**Adrenaline kicking and my heartbeat thumping**_  
_**Riptide underneath the waves**_  
_**Hold on tight cause it's the start of something**_

_I gotta love it, riptide_  
_I gotta love it, riptide_

Nothing ever gonna feel so fine  
I finally found a little piece of paradise  
It's like I'm living in a different life  
The sun is always shining

**See the shoreline fade from view**  
**I try … to just me and you**  
**There's nothing else about to do**  
**It feels just like I'm flying**

_When you touch me, when you hold me_  
_I don't care, I'm in too deep_

_**You're like a riptide dragging me away**_  
_**Adrenaline kicking and my heartbeat thumping**_  
_**Riptide underneath the waves**_  
_**Hold on tight cause it's the start of something**_

_Riptide washing me away_  
_A force so strong that I just can't fight it_  
_Riptide, nothing more to say_  
_Feels so good, I never thought I'd find it_

Can't hear it, can't see it  
Invisible but you believe  
This power, this feeling  
God, I love the way it's taking over me  
**I feel it, I need it**  
**Impossible to let it be**  
**You know that I want it**  
**You're the only one who's going to set me free**

_**Riptide dragging me away**_  
_**Adrenaline kicking and my heartbeat thumping**_  
_**Riptide underneath the waves**_  
_**Hold on tight cause it's the start of something**_

_**Riptide dragging me away**_  
_**Adrenaline kicking and my heartbeat thumping**_  
_**Riptide underneath the waves**_  
_**Hold on tight cause it's the start of something**_

_Riptide washing me away_  
_A force so strong that I just can't fight it_  
_Riptide, nothing more to say_  
_Feels so good, I never thought I'd find it_

_I gotta love it, riptide_  
_I gotta love it, riptide_**_"_ **As we finished the crowd cheered as if they had never cheered before.

We continued for a few hours and then said goodbye, we went behind stage and Silena, our manager, greeted us with four bottles of water.

"Thanks, Sil." Piper thanked her, Silena was a 21 and Piper's half sister. She had dark hair and blue eyes, she never wore under 2 inch heels so after a while you got a sore neck from trying to look at her face when she talked (which was a lot!).

"Girls, I know we were meant to finish the tour at NY tomorrow, but I was offered a deal that could gain you quite a fan base...", Silena paused for the dramatic effect, "I think you are all quite familiar with The Heroes, they are also finishing a tour in New York though two days after you, anyway, the idea was that once the tour was finished for both bands, you would pair up with each other and create an album together, seeing as both bands acquire different people yet you produce the same kind of music, it would be a great opportunity for you all. Well Charlie and I were thinking that if you could make an album with a pair singing and also just one person, you would be a sensation within the week!", she squealed, ok that was not what I was expecting, but then I don't think the others were either.

"Sil, you know that we don't mix with them!" Thalia practically shouted at Silena. I had to say I agreed with Thalia, we don't mix with them, they all hurt us in their own personal way.

"Who the hell is Charlie anyway?" Reyna asked.

"Oh, Charlie (*cue dreamy face*) is their manager, extremely hot too!" our manager replied. "Look, sleep on it, I'll come to your hotel tomorrow, and we'll discuss it some more, ok?" she was replied with some yes' and ummph's. "Brill!" and she was up again! "I'll see ya tomorrow girls!"

*Hey I'm Bob, I'm a line break, I have eight imaginary toes!*

(Still Annabeth's Pov)

It was nine in the morning, was sitting in the lounge of our penthouse, flicking through the channels when I fell upon MTV, and Percy Jackson was being interviewed.

"So, Percy I hear that you might be meeting up with the Godlings, is it true?" the presenter said.

"Um, I don't think that will happen, and even if it was I wouldn't know!" he smirked. The presenter, obviously annoyed that she didn't get her gossip ,continued.

"Well, I hear that in your entire life you have only had two girlfriends, am I right?

"Yes, two." Percy visibly tensed.

"Who did you love the most?"

"Um, the first one." I tensed, I was his first one. I was his first girlfriend, but he'd cheated on me with Calypso, I presume his second girlfriend.

"Do you still love her?" The girl asked.

"Uum, well-" the door slammed and I heard a familiar tap of high heeled shoes. I switched of the tv and braced myself for Silena's puppy dog eyes and her powers of persuasion.

* * *

*Hi, It's Bob again! My eyes are purple! Here have a cookie (::) Bye!*

* * *

An: Something I want to point out quickly, Thalia and Nico are both Percy's cousins except that Nico is his cousin on Percy's Mom's side, kay? Good, we got that cleared up.

Percy's Pov. (Three days later, they said yes!)

I was beating Nico to the studio, and I let him start first! We were racing through NYC from my mom's house to the studio where we were meant to meet up with Beckendorf, as usual we were late, but we were waiting for the cookies to finish cooking and everybody knows that my mom make's the best cookies in the world!

I rounded a corner to see paparazzi vans parked outside of the studio. Shit.

"Nico, back door!" I said to him urgently. "Why- Oh yes. Back door it is." He faltered when he saw why. We ran around the building, I opened the door and we ran down the corridors looking for the right room after a while we got bored and Nico had a bright idea.

"Why don't you text Beckendorf and ask which studio it is?" He suggested?.

"Not a bad idea Di Angelo." And I switched on my iPhone, only to be greeted with six messages:

**Don't be late.** Beckendorf at 9.32

**Can you buy me some fireworks? Cheers. Leo ** Leo at 9.56

**Where are you? You were meant to be here half and hour ago! **Beckendorf at 10.38

**Dude, hurry up! Beck's gonna explode, where are you and Nico. **Jason at 10.43

**Forget the fireworks, Jason got them, can you buy the puppets though?** Leo at 10.49

**Jackson, get ur ass over here now! **Beckendorf at 10.51

I shuddered, I was soo dead. I quickly texted Leo to ask him which room it was only to have a reply asking what the hell I was talking about. That would explain the fireworks and the puppets. I then texted Jason and he said it was room A.4.

"It's the studio A.4 quick!" I started running up the corridor towards the A section. I found A.4 and walked in a box of cookies in one hand the other on the door handle. I almost dropped the box, there sitting on one of the purple couches, was my first girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, lead singer of the Godlings. Sure, he knew she going to be there, but she looked so perfect like always, her blond curls were up in a messy bun, she was wearing a white t-shirt, a denim pair of shorts and flip-flops. She was laughing along with Piper at something Jason had said. I regrouped myself and walked into the room Nico tailing behind.

"Where the hell have you been? You were meant to be here an hour ago! And where's Leo?" Beckendorf scolded me.

"Well, I had that interview and then I went by mom's to pickup something, Leo's on his way, as he had completely forgotten. Here have a cookie." I offered, no one could resist my mom's cookies.

"Are they your mom's?" I nodded he picked one up and took a big bite out of it, he nodded his head as he munched. "As usual your mom as outdone herself." Beck said as he swallowed his bite.

I put the box of cookies on the small coffee table just as Leo came running through the door, mumbling some excuses.

"So now that everyone has decided to show up," Silena the girls' manager said casting me, Nico and Leo some stern glances. "We will announce the pairs, your project will be to at least procure us with three or four songs each. Charlie will you do the honors" Silena stepped back. "Well pair number one; Nico and Thalia, group number two; Jason and Piper, group number three; Leo and Reyna and that obviously leaves Percy and Annabeth as group four." Beck said with a clap of his hand, "You have the rest of the day off, come in tomorrow at 10 am sharp." Stealing a quick glance in my direction as he said the last bit.

* * *

*Hi, it's meeeeee! Bob! Do you like sweets? I like mini eclairs and sherbet lemon! Bye!*

* * *

Time skip (still Percy's Pov)

I had to admit, I had two feelings upon the fact that Annabeth and I were partnered together, excitement and frustration, excitement for what might happen between us, frustration because I knew she would never let anything happen, after all she had a boyfriend, Luke Castellan, Gods how I hated that guy, she cheated on me with him. Luke was a foul person, he cheats on Annabeth at every chance he gets, buts either she doesn't know or she's just ignoring it.

I switched on the Tv to MTV so I could listen to something to keep my mind of off her. I was listing to Wake me up by Avicii when my eyes started closing.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I answered. It was Nico.

_"Dude, it's half past nine! MTV, she's on it!" _And he hung up. I shifted my gaze to the Tv. Nico was the only one who knew about Annabeth and me. It was Annabeth being interviewed by that pesky girl Natasha **(I have no idea what her name is so...), **always asking annoying questions and flirting!

"So Annabeth, I hear you are currently with the famous actor Luke Castellan, are my sources correct?"

"Yeah, Luke and I have been going out, for two years now." Annabeth replied, smiling.

"Do you think he's going to pop the question soon?"

"Um, I don't know, I mean we're only nineteen..." She trailed off.

"If he did, would you say yes?"

"Of course, he's the love of my life!" She exclaimed.

"I hear that your first boyfriend was Percy Jackson, is it true?" Nat asked, being the curious person that she is.

"Um, yeah, I guess." my ex looked uncertain.

"I was interviewing him yesterday. And he said that he only ever had two girlfriends in his entire life, do you believe that?"

"Well, I don't know, I mean it's his personal life." She was defending me.

"Were you his first girlfriend or seco-" She was cut of by my Wisegirl. Wait. Not mine.

"I'm sorry, I've gotta go, I'm late for something. Sorry." And with that she grabbed her coat and ran for it. Nat introduced the next song as 'In the air'. I checked my watch, Shit, I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's Pov

I hopped out of the cab and ran past the paparazzi, getting to the studio had saved me from answering that awkward question, gods how I hated that girl. I ran into the lobby, I asked the receptionist, Hestia, which room I was in, C.3.

As I opened the door to find Percy asleep on the green couch, drooling. Charming, though he always was. I walked over to him and poked his ribs, he groaned and opened one eye.

"Annabeth, sorry..." he jumped up, brushed off some dirt and smirked.

"Weren't admiring me, were you?" There's the sarcastic idiot once again.

"No, I wasn't, I have a boyfriend." I stated, something flashed in his eyes. Hurt? He's the one who cheated on me with Calypso, why should he feel hurt?

"Of course, Luke, Luke Castellan, I see you're still with him." His tone was cold and final. He continued. "Let's get started." And he pulled out his guitar.

*Time skip* (Bleeding out by Imagine dragons)

"I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
I'll bleed it out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

When the day has come  
But I've lost my way around  
And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground  
When the sky turns gray  
And everything is screaming  
I will reach inside  
Just to find my heart is beating

Oh you tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
I'll bleed it out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
and I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

When the hour is nigh  
And hopelessness is sinking in  
And the wolves all cry  
To fill the night with hollering  
When your eyes are red  
And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I will be your scarecrow

Oh You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
I'll bleed it out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you

Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
I'll bleed it out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)" As Percy sang the last word I had to admit he had talent. I mean we'd been working for two hours or so and I had only came up with a few lyric while he had procured a whole song.

"I had the first verse last night." He said, gods he's so modest!

"You did way better than me, I only have a few lyrics." I admitted.

"Let's see what you've got." Percy nudged my arm.

"Flowers in her hair, she don't care  
Peach pink lips, yeah, everybody stares  
You think you've seen her in a magazine  
It's like she walked right out of your dreams" I took a breath, it was pretty lame, but it was start.

"Good, work on it tonight and we'll recap tomorrow, have you still got the same number?" I nodded at his question.

"Cool, I'll call you." And with that Seaweed brain walked out of the studio, guitar in hand.

* * *

*Bob is Back! Yay! Please leave review for this terrible author, and point out her mistakes, and keep her courage up! And if you guess the name of the song that Annabeth sung, she might update quicker!*

* * *

Percy's Pov

I had to get out of that room before I kissed her or did something stupid. She was killing me yet making me feel alive. Oh that's a good lyric! My phone beeped.

**Dude, going to Mr.D's for drinks tonight, you coming?** Jason at 4.23

I sighed, it seems I never get a break.

**Sure, What time? **

**Sevenish or so** Ok so I had enough time to sleep.

*TIME SKIP*

As I walked through the door to the bar, I couldn't help but admire the place, it had been redecorated with dark blues, greens, oranges and reds. The bar was huge, it had a stage for the usual band and karaoke night.

I saw my band mates at a table near the stage, along with Annabeth, Thalia, Piper and Reyna. Uh Oh. I walked over to them and patted Leo on the back as I sat next to him.

"Hey mate." Leo greeted me.

"Hi, have you ordered?" I asked them.

"No, not yet, we were waiting for you to grace us with your presence." Reyna said, smirking. I waved to Pollux, Mr.D's son, one of the waiters here.

"Pollux, could you get us a round of lemon drops, to start us of, and then some vodka shots, please?" I asked him, he merely nodded and walked of to get our order.

"So, will any of you be taking to the stage tonight?" Piper asked us boys.

"Um, nah probably not..." Leo responded

"Maybe."

"I might, I have something in store, that I prepared last week.'' I replied

*Time skip*

"So, now time for our local sensation... Percy Jackson!" Pollux cheered. I walked on to the stage and handed my USB key to Pollux.

"Ok, well this is something new, so your the first people to hear it. Um 'Your nobody 'til somebody loves you'." I introduced my song. (You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You by James Arthur)

"Long gone, we're falling down,  
But I'm loving how it tastes  
I look around for desire, love ran away  
Hold back, we're falling out  
And I'll show you how it breaks  
If I can give it, I'll take it, all of the way

And I've got a lot left to learn, babe

You're nobody 'til somebody loves you  
It's hard times when nobody wants you  
Fill up my cup, don't ever stop coming  
Get up on top, we'll make it pop, honey

You're nobody 'til somebody loves you  
Stone cold heart, when nobody holds you  
Fill up my cup, don't ever stop coming  
Get up on top, we'll make it pop, honey

I can't start coming down  
I was way above the place  
I waited up for the day  
Now the day comes to me

Well, I look back  
We're falling out  
I knew that it would break  
You'd always give it, I'd take it, all the way  
Hey, yeah

We've still got so much to learn, babe

You're nobody 'til somebody loves you  
It's hard times when nobody wants you  
Fill up my cup, don't ever stop coming  
Get up on top, we'll make it pop, honey

You're nobody 'til somebody loves you  
Stone cold heart, when nobody holds you  
Fill up my cup, don't ever stop coming  
Get up on top, we'll make it pop, honey

Don't you stop me  
I will get what's coming to me  
I am ready, baby  
I will be somebody

Don't you stop me  
I will get what's coming to me, baby  
I am ready, baby  
I will be somebody!

You're nobody 'til somebody loves you  
It's hard times when nobody wants you  
Fill up my cup, don't ever stop coming  
Get up on top, we'll make it pop, honey

You're nobody 'til somebody loves you  
Stone cold heart, when nobody holds you  
Fill up my cup, don't ever stop coming  
Get up on top, we'll make it pop, honey"

As I finished, the crowd cheered and clapped. I walked back to my table and was greeted with some 'Well done's' or 'Good job's'

"It runs in the family, eh cuz?" Thalia said.

"Umm, I don't know you better you prove yourself, _Pinecone face_." I teased.

"Fine, I will, _Kelp head." _She replied. She walked up to the stage said something to Pollux and started singing.

"Do you know what's worth fighting for  
When it's not worth dying for  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating

Does the pain weigh out the pride  
And you look for a place to hide  
Did someone break your heart inside  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul

Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms.. give up the fight  
One, 21 guns

Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I" She finished and I wolf whistled her. When she returned to the table I admitted.

"Yep, it does run in the family."

"Umm, I'm not sure, Nico hasn't proved himself, for all we know it could be on our dad's sides and Nico would hardly be affected at all." Thalia pointed out. I nodded and we high fived. As Nico walked up to the stage I whispered to Thalia.

"You know, if you fancy him you can date him, cause technically you're not related." Thalia blushed a little then punched me, ah cousinly love. And Death Breath started. (Drunk by Ed Sheeran)

"I wanna be drunk when I wake up,  
On the right side of the wrong bed,  
And never an excuse I made up,  
Tell you the truth I hate,  
What didn't kill me, it never made me stronger at all,

Love will scar your makeup lip sticks to me,  
So now I'll maybe lean back there  
I'm sat here, wishing I was sober,  
I know i'll never hold you like I used to

But our house gets cold when you cut the heating,  
Without you to hold i'll be freezing,  
Can't rely on my heart to beat it  
Cause you take parts of it every evening,  
Take words out of my mouth just from breathing,  
Replace with phrases like 'when you leaving me?'  
Should I, Should I,

Maybe I'll get drunk, again  
I'll be drunk, again, I'll be drunk, again  
To feel a little love.

I wanna hold your heart in both hands,  
Not watch it fizzle at the bottom of a coke can,  
And i've got no plans for the weekend,  
So should we speak then? Keep it between friends?  
Though I know you'll never love me, like you used to

There maybe other people like us,  
Who see the flicker of the clipper when they light up,  
Flames just create us, burns dont heal like before  
You dont hold me anymore

On cold days cold play's out like the band's name  
I know i cant heal things with a handshake  
You know i can change, as I began saying  
You cut me wide open like landscape  
Open bottles of beer but never champagne  
To applaud you with the sound that my hands make

Should I? Should I?  
Maybe I'll get drunk, again  
I'll be drunk, again  
I'll be drunk, again  
To feel a little love

All by myself  
I'm here again  
All by myself  
You know I'll never change  
All by myself  
All by myself

I'm just drunk, again  
I'll be drunk, again  
I'll be drunk, again  
To feel a little love"

'Wow' was written all over the girls faces, of course us boys knew that he had prepared that yesterday, but who needed to know that.

* * *

Thanks guys for taking the time to read this. As I am writing this I have started the third chapter, as I am on holiday in France so I'm trying to get as much done before school starts again! Thanks for reading, I know Nico's song wasn't really his stile by I didn't know what to put, please post a review with what he should sing! Thanks! Bye! xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter I'm going to pull a stunt, kay? I felt like it. Actually two.

3rd person's pov

As the week went by, the pairs had already acquired a few songs each.

Annabeth's Pov

It was 11.23 and I was in the studio with Percy, trying to finish our task, but the last song we had to write, had to be a love song, and we were not in love.

"Well, I have a headache, I say we start again tomorrow, Deal?" Percy said. He looked like he was in pain.

"Are you Ok?" I asked

"What? Yeah, fine." he looked as if he was about to cry.

"You sure?"

"No."

"Do you want to have lunch in the café next door, so we can talk?"

He nodded. I grabbed my back and his hand, electricity shot up my arm I almost yelped, and pulled him up.

When we got to the café, I spotted a table near the window and sat down in one of the chairs, Percy in the other.

"Come on grumps, tell me what's the matter." I said, smiling.

"Nothing..."

"Well something's the matter."

"Nothing is the matter."

"Come on Percy! I've known you since I was twelve, I know when something is wrong."

"I said Nothing." he looked as if he was about to break but I was Annabeth Chase and I hated not knowing.

"What, don't you trust me?" I said half yelling, thankfully the only customers were an old couple at the back of the café so they didn't hear me.

"Fine you want to know? My mom is five months pregnant but the baby has a problem and it may cause extreme damage to my mom and the baby, Happy?" and with that he stormed out of the café with his guitar and a pissed of face.

*Time Skip*

Thalia, Piper, Reyna and I decided to have a girly night in with Silena. Silena could only stay for an hour because she had a date with, the boys' manager, Charles Beckendorf. That didn't surprise us at all, we'd all seen the puppy dog eyes they had for each other.

"Let the fun begin!" Thalia shouted through our penthouse. Thalia walked into my room with a bottle a vodka and five shot glasses.

"So, the plan for tonight is ; girly talk, manicure, movie marathon and once were really drunk... Truth or Dare!" Piper announced. I sighed, this was going to be a very long night...

*Time Skip*

"So, Annabeth how's Luke?" Reyna asked, smirking.

"He's good, though I don't see why everyone thinks he's about to pop the question, seriously he would know that I won't say yes, I mean, I'm nineteen!"

Silena shared a look with Piper. Uh Oh.

"What do you know?" my voice raising dangerously high.

"Nothing, honest, it's just a vibe..." Piper said, not meeting my eyes, um something fishy's happening here.

"Anyways, let's party!" Thalia annouced.

* * *

*Bob's here to crash the party! whoot whoot!

* * *

The next day I had a bit of an headache, but that was nothing compared to Thalia's. I texted Luke to ask if he was cool to go to the café with me. After his conformation I pulled on a white tee and some denim shorts, brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

I hailed a cab and told him here I wanted to go. I unlocked my phone and saw that I had a message from Percy.

**Sorry about before, need to talk, see u later? :) **at 10.56 Okay...

The cab stopped and I hopped out, I saw Luke in the corner of the café waiting for me. When he saw me he smiled and waved for me to come over.

"Hey, beautiful!" He said.

"Hi handsome!" I smiled back at him.

"So, how's things with... well everyone?" he asked.

"They are good, we're working on a project, so we're a bit busy." He was about to say something else but his phone beeped.

"Sorry, Annie, I've gotta go, but tonight I'll come pick you up a 8.15 and I'm taking you on a date, so dress fancy." and without leaving me the time to answer he kissed my cheek and left.

*Time skip to 8.00*

"Are you sure this is ok?" I asked for the hundredth time, pulling down on my dress. It was a one shoulder grey dress down to my knees, it clung to me, showing all the right bits. I was also wearing a pair of grey stilettos, with my owl earrings and my charm bracelet.

"Yes, you look perfect." replied Piper as she finished applying my mascara.

"Ok, so I'll see you later, don't bother waiting up for me."

*Time skip*

Luke had taken me to the most expensive restaurant in New York. He was smiling more than usual, so he was up to something.

"Annabeth, what kind of dessert would you like?" Luke asked.

"Umm, I'm full actually, but you have some." I declined.

"Okay, let's have some champagne then."

"What's the celebration?"

"This." He bent down on one knee and pulled out a red box. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" he looked so hopeful, when I hesitated he looked at me and said. "Don't you love me, because if you say no, we're over."

"Yes! Yes! Of course!" Gods, why had I said that? A waiter came over and poured us champagne as Luke slid a gold band and a ginormous rock between two smaller gems.

* * *

Percy's Pov.

The Heros had scheduled a gig at a bar somewhere in Manhattan, as we took to the stage I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was really wrong, really wrong.

"...the Heros are going to be singing Of The Night!" The host said. (Of The Night by Bastille)

**Jason**: [Rhythm is a dancer,  
It's a souls companion,  
People feel it everywhere,  
Lift your hands and voices,  
Free your mind and join us,  
You can feel it in the air,  
Oh woah, it's a passion,  
Oh oh, you can feel it yeah,  
Oh oh, It's a passion,  
Oh oh, oh, oh, oh,]

(THIS IS THE RHYTHM)

**Leo**: [You can put some joy up on my face,  
Oh sunshine in an empty place,  
Take me too, turn to and babe I'll make you stay,  
(OH YEAH)  
Oh I can ease you of your pain,  
Feel you give me love again,  
Round and round we go,  
Each time I hear you say,]

**Percy**: [This is the rhythm of the night,  
The night,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of the night,  
This is the rhythm of my life,  
My life,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of my life,

This is the rhythm of the night,  
The night,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of the night,  
This is the rhythm of my life,  
My life,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of my life,]

**Nico**: [Wont you teach me how to love and learn,  
There'll be nothing left for me to yearn,  
Think of me and burn and let me hold your hand,  
Oh yeah-ah-eh,  
I don't want to face the world in tears,  
Please think again,  
I'm on my knees,  
Sing that song to me,  
No reason to repent, ]

**All**: [This is the rhythm of the night,  
The night,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of the night,  
This is the rhythm of my life,  
My life,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of my life,

This is the rhythm of the night,  
The night,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of the night,  
This is the rhythm of my life,  
My life,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of my life,

This is the rhythm of the night,  
The night,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of the night,  
This is the rhythm of my life,  
My life,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of my life,

This is the rhythm of the night,  
The night,  
Oh yeah.]

We bowed, signed autographs, took pictures with people. The next thing I remember is crashing onto my bed. Then Black.


End file.
